Murder, She Wrote guest stars
The following is a list of actors who have appeared as guest stars on the American television series Murder, She Wrote. A *Sharon Acker *Mason Adams *Norman Alden *John Anderson *Melissa Sue Anderson *Richard Anderson *Michael Ansara *Daphne Ashbrook *John Astin *Rene Auberjonois B *Jane Badler *G.W. Bailey *Barbara Bain *Martin Balsam *Priscilla Barnes *Gene Barry *Bonnie Bartlett *Susan Batten *John Beck *Noah Beery, Jr. *Melvin Belli *Robert Beltran *Dirk Benedict *Polly Bergen *Lee Bergere *Warren Berlinger *Jason Bernard *Leslie Bevis *Ramon Bieri *Theodore Bikel *Linda Blair *Susan Blakely *Lloyd Bochner *Sonny Bono *Ernest Borgnine *Kim Braden *Eric Braeden *Victor Brandt *Bart Braverman *Morgan Brittany *Norman Burton *Dean Butler C *R. D. Call *Joseph Campanella *J. D. Cannon *Diana Canova *Paul Carr *Finn Carter *Shaun Cassidy *James Caviezel *June Chadwick *Lois Chiles *William Christopher *George Clooney *James Coco *Miriam Colon *Chuck Connors *Mike Connors *William Conrad *Bert Convy *Jackie Cooper *Gretchen Corbett *Courteney Cox *Grant Cramer *Richard Crenna *Mary Crosby *Marcia Cross *Robert Culp *Steven Culp *Jon Cypher D *John D'Aquino *Kim Darby *Bruce Davison *Anthony De Longis *Yvonne DeCarlo *Gloria DeHaven *Cliff DeYoung *George DiCenzo *Elinor Donahue *Sarah Douglas *David Doyle *Keir Dullea E *Robert Ellenstein *Stephen Elliott *Gene Evans *Trevor Eve *Jason Evers F *Morgan Fairchild *Jamie Farr *Mike Farrell *Norman Fell *Conchata Ferrell *Fionnula Flanagan *Nina Foch *Steve Forrest *Robert Forster *Bernard Fox *Anne Francis *Genie Francis *Alan Fudge G *John Gabriel *Terri Garber *Anthony Geary *Frank Gorshin *Nancy Lee Grahn *Stewart Granger *Karen Grassle *Erin Gray *George Grizzard *Sam Groom H *Buddy Hackett *Alan Hale, Jr. *Murray Hamilton *Jerry Hardin *Mel Harris *Neil Patrick Harris *Wings Hauser *David Hedison *Richard Herd *Florence Henderson *Arthur Hill *John Hillerman *Pat Hingle *Robert J. Hogan *Earl Holliman *Robert Hooks *Rance Howard *David Huddleston *Marsha Hunt *Olivia Hussey *Doug Hutchison I *John Ireland *Lela Ivey J *Richard Jaeckel *Clifton James *Conrad Janis *Glynis Johns *Richard Johnson *Henry Jones *Shirley Jones *Gordon Jump *Van Johnson K *Dianne Kay *William Katt *Brian Keith *Linda Kelsey *Ken Kercheval *Daniel Dae Kim *Yaphet Kotto *Martin Kove *Alice Krige L *Martin Landau *Robert Lansing *Piper Laurie *Steve Lawrence *Michael Learned *Lance LeGault *Janet Leigh *Kay Lenz *Geoffrey Lewis *Jenny Lewis *Audra Lindley *Paul Linke *Larry Linville *Norman Lloyd *June Lockhart *Gary Lockwood *Robert Loggia *William Lucking M *Gavin MacLeod *Bill Macy *Robert Mandan *Randolph Mantooth *Julianna Margulies *Kenneth Mars *David McCallum *Rue McClanahan *Roddy McDowell *Tom McFadden *Darren McGavin *Gerald McRaney *Anne Meara *Dina Merrill *Vera Miles *Denny Miller *Cameron Mitchell *Ricardo Montalban *Harry Morgan *Phil Morris *William R. Moses *Stewart Moss *Diana Muldaur *Kate Mulgrew *Matt Mulhern *Megan Mullally (Coal Miner's Slaughter, 1988) N *Charles Napier *Barry Nelson (Mourning Among the Wisterias, 1988) *John Allen Nelson *Lois Nettleton *Barry Newman (Snow White, Blood Red, 1988) *Leslie Nielsen (My Johnny Lies Over the Ocean, 1985; Dead Man's Gold, 1986) *Cynthia Nixon (Threshold of Fear, 1993) *France Nuyen O *Patrick O'Neal *Donald O'Connor *Tim O'Connor *Jack O'Halloran *Ken Olandt *Susan Oliver *James Olson P *Dennis Patrick (The Murder of Sherlock Holmes, 1984; Smooth Operators, 1989) *Adrian Paul (Danse Diabolique, 1992) *Shawn Michael Perry *Brock Peters *Joaquin Phoenix (We're Off to Kill the Wizard, 1984) *Summer Phoenix (We're Off to Kill the Wizard, 1984) *Robert Pine *Eve Plumb (Jessica Behind Bars, 1985) *Richard Portnow *Paula Prentiss *William Prince *Andrew Prine *Denver Pyle R *Dack Rambo *Logan Ramsey *Phylicia Rashād (The Last Free Man, 2001) *Lynn Redgrave (It's a Dog's Life, 1984) *Duncan Regehr *Madlyn Rhue *John Rhys-Davies *Peter Mark Richman *Wayne Rogers *Esther Rolle *Mark Rolston *Ruth Roman *Cesar Romero *Ned Romero *Al Ruscio *Fran Ryan *Mitchell Ryan S *Albert Salmi *Emma Samms *Dick Sargent *John Saxon *Anne Schedeen *John Schuck *George Segal *Tom Selleck *James Shigeta *Gregory Sierra *Jean Simmons *Marco Sanchez *Marc Singer *Rex Smith *David Soul *Craig Stevens *Parker Stevenson *David Ogden Stiers *Dean Stockwell *Guy Stockwell *Don Stroud *Kevin Sorbo *Gloria Stuart T *George Takei *Vic Tayback *Josh Taylor *Roy Thinnes *Kevin Tighe *Forrest Tucker U V *Nancy Valen *Dick Van Patten *Robert Vaughn *John Vernon W *Robert Walker Jr. *Ray Walston *Jessica Walter *David Wayne *Fritz Weaver *Stuart Whitman *Mary Wickes *Noble Willingham *Bridgette Wilson *Morgan Woodward *Sheb Wooley Y *Cassie Yates *Alan Young Z *Billy Zane *Anthony Zerbe *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. Category:Actors Category:Cast